


Над Ангелом Смерти

by WTF Rare Games 2021 (WTFRareGames)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Deathfic, Gen, No barter, Post Apocalypse, истерика, спойлер первой игры, стилизация, трагедия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFRareGames/pseuds/WTF%20Rare%20Games%202021
Summary: 7 млрд человеческих трупов
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Над Ангелом Смерти

**Author's Note:**

> название из песни https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVwCOO0PYZA Angelo Branduardi - Alla Fiera dell'Est; ООС людей

_Нас было семь миллиардов.  
Ты знаешь, сколько это, ангел? Можешь сосчитать? Можешь представить себе семь миллиардов жизней, которые ты погубил? Каждую из них, ангел.  
Да, мы грешили.  
Мы предавались лени, похоти и чревоугодию, восставали и сражались в гордыне и гневе, корчились от зависти, алкали богатств и наслаждений, которые можно купить за деньги.  
Мы были милосердны, умеренны, отважны и старательны; мы прощали врагам нашим и подавали малым Господа нашего. Один ли у нас Господь, ангел?!  
Науки и искусства расцветали на Земле, цивилизации погибали и возрождались от любознательности новых поколений.  
Праведные и мудрые были среди нас, и отвратительные, и святые. Мы собирали и хранили знания, мы жаждали славы и радости и совершали ради них великое. Мы растили детей наших и учили их тому, что знали сами. Они умерли вместе с нами, и у нас нет продолжения.  
Ангел Смерти, ты отобрал бессмертие, которое у нас было!  
Мы творили и мыслили, мы искали благое и творили прекрасное и ужасное; мы молились Небесам, думая, что они заступятся за нас, когда придёт Судный День.  
Мы жили, ангел, пока ты не сломал печати.  
Где Тот, кто будет праведно судить нас? Почему Он не воинствует?  
Куда вы дели Господа, ангел?  
Наш мир убит, наши сокровища растоптаны, наши души — пища для войск Разрушителя. Вся наша мудрость стёрта из истории Вселенной. Вся красота Земли ныне — пепел и жирный дым!  
Радуйся, ангел! Третьего Царства больше нет, и Первое может называть себя самым прекрасным. Что вы видели в нас, ослеплённые светом? Макак с огнестрельным оружием? Жалких слабеньких муравьишек? Кукол, которых можно сломать ради победы Света?!  
Посмотри на наши дворцы и монументы, ангел — их нет уже, они пали от вашей войны с демонами, ты можешь найти их только в нашей памяти. Смотри же, смотри и запоминай, потому что никто не увидит их больше!  
Ты Страж Колодца, ты есть, пока есть он.  
Рано или поздно ты падёшь во Тьму, но и тогда не забудешь ни нас, ни наших погибших чудес.  
Земля была прекрасна, ангел! Ты видел Эдем, и ты видел, как наших предков изгнали оттуда, скажи — разве был он прекраснее нашей Земли?  
Вы сожгли её, ангел, вы позволили демонам срыть наши дворцы и горы, погасить наш свет, иссушить наши реки и залить города слезами и кровью. Птицы умерли, и только вороны пируют на трупах. Нет больше животных, прекрасных и уродливых, полезных и опасных — они не восстанут, им негде жить, неразумные демоны и чудовища заняли их место, и теперь так будет всегда.  
Ты, а не Бледный Всадник, принёс нам гибель! Ты воистину Ангел Смерти! Ты обрушил Последнюю Войну на наше Царство! Ты не дал нам ни покоя, ни забытья и отдал наши души Врагу Сущего. Кто ты теперь и зачем жив?!  
Для славы Света ты разрушил наш мир, где теперь эта слава?! Гниёт на наших улицах и отравляет наши воды! Страдает в плену у демонов и добровольно берёт силу от Тьмы! Души ангелов рядом с нами, и они в агонии, как и мы. Души демонов горды и спокойны — они умерли победителями.  
Смотри, Азраэль, вот твоё величайшее достижение: убитый мир и семь миллиардов мертвецов, уничтоженные цивилизации и опозоренный Свет! Этого ты хотел, когда брал в руки меч? Об этом мечтал, шепча заклятия?  
За что ты убил нас, ангел?.._

Стон и плач не прекращаются, даже когда Азраэль приходит в себя. Это не просто сон, не морок, навеянный чувством вины. Рядом с ним — Колодец, неупокоенные души в нём вопиют к отмщению, и хранитель обречён слышать их.  
Азраэль пытается молиться, но не может. В тюрьме даже вера слабеет, и это пугает его едва ли не больше, чем безумие.  
Мертвецы проклинают его на разные голоса, и он не спорит с ними.  
Долго бодрствовать невозможно, отвлечься нечем, и мрачная дрёма снова захватывает Азраэля. Когда он спит, хор неупокоенных душ кажется стройнее. Плач превращается в песню, и страдание Азраэля растворяется в ней, он как будто тоже умирает, но не находит покоя. Он не отвечает мертвецам, сдерживается, чтобы гримасой или движением не выдать внутренней боли: души кричат только для него, демоны не слышат их, а за ним следят. Не могут не следить. Ждут, пока он ослабеет достаточно, чтобы окончательно сломить его волю.

Скорее почувствовав, чем услышав мягкие шаги тяжёлого воина, Азраэль просыпается, но ещё несколько мгновений думает, что спит. Надежда на спасение, которого он не заслуживает, является в облике Красного Всадника.  
Азраэлю не нужно размышлять над решением: Врата должны быть закрыты, Страга — убит, преступник — наказан. Он до испуга не хочет, чтобы Война убивал его своим чудовищным мечом. Расстаться с жизнью — невелика беда для того, кто знает, что ждёт за гранью. Стать пищей для Пожирателя Хаоса, влить свою жизнь в гнев Войны — отвратительно.  
Стоит Всаднику уйти, как души вновь набрасываются на Азраэля с обвинениями.

_Это ты — чудовище, это ты уничтожил всякую надежду! О каком милосердии ты мечтаешь, ангел?!_

Они будут преследовать его вечно.  
Разделавшись с первым стражем, Война возвращается, и Азраэль говорит:  
— Вселенная больна, Всадник.  
Он знает, что его может ждать только смертный приговор, и всё равно сознаётся в своём преступлении. Он думает, что Войне хватит терпения сначала расправиться со Страгой и башней.  
Азраэль надеется, что плач его души не услышит никто.


End file.
